Fantasy Fulfilled
by coyg81
Summary: Hermione hears a noise one late night in the library and decides to investigate. What she finds will change her life forever. DHr/B, PWP. One Shot!


**A/N:**

 **Howdy lovely readers. Sooo, this came about after I read a really dark and disturbed Dramionaise one shot I found a few nights ago. It played on my mind so much, I tried my hardest to find some smutty Dramionaise fluff! But you know what I realised? I've bloody read them all… so I wrote this! It's total PWP! It's just a good old Smut Fest and it's not to be taken seriously. This was written just to calm my mind after that 'horrid'** one shot **!**

 **As always, the biggest thanks to LaBelladoneX for her awesome beta skills.**

 **I have a** tumblr **for those who'd like to chat** to **me… (I'm friendly, I promise!) blog/coyg-81**

 **Characters don't belong to me… blah… blah… blah… (If they did then Hermione would never of married Ron!) I'd say the plot is mine, but there isn't one to speak of… PMSL!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~ coyg_81**

Fantasy Fulfilled!

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione _definitely_ heard something that time. Sitting in a back corner of the library after hours, she thought she'd heard a sound like a moan a while ago but just passed it off. Now she was certain she'd heard something. Grabbing her wand, she made her way quietly through the stacks and, as she turned the corner, she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing with his back against the shelving. His long pale fingers were tightly wrapped around the edge of the shelf, his eyes squeezed shut, and he was panting and moaning quietly.

Between his legs knelt Blaise Zabini, with Malfoy's cock in his mouth.

Hermione froze at the sight, her heart hammering in her chest. The two secret obsessions in her life were going at it right in front of her. She swallowed hard, enthralled by the scene.

Ever since Malfoy and Zabini had slithered out of the Slytherin closet together in sixth year, Hermione hadn't been able to stop thinking about either of them. It had always been a fantasy of hers to watch two hot men having sex right in front of her — and let's be honest — Draco and Blaise were a level of _hot_ all of their own.

She sometimes caught them glancing her way, catching her staring at them — which she did… often! One afternoon in Potions, she surreptitiously watched as Draco had given Blaise a handjob under the table. After the Italian's trousers were subjected to a quick _Scourgify_ , Draco had turned to look at her sitting at the table behind and winked. She'd turned beetroot and hid behind her curls.

There had been glances and the odd wink for the following six months after that and now she'd stumbled upon this. Her core clenched, pussy throbbing as she watched Draco's hips grind against Blaise's face. The blond uncurled his fingers from the bookcase, moving them around the back of Blaise's head so he could thrust his cock down his lover's throat.

"Fuck, Blaise. That feels so good," Draco breathed in a husky tone that made Hermione's pussy instantly wet.

Blaise mumbled and groaned around Draco's throbbing cock, making the blond throw his head back at the sensation. Gripping the back of Draco's thighs, Blaise slid his wet lips all the way down Draco's length to the base as the blond cried out and came in his mouth. "Fuck, Blaise! Fuck. Oh, sweet fucking Merlin. I love coming in your mouth."

"Mmm," Blaise mumbled as he sucked on Draco's dick like a lolly until it popped out of his mouth, running his lips across the head of the still semi-hard member. _Impressive,_ Hermione thought lustily, watching Blaise clean all the leaking come from Draco's slit.

Hermione wanted to rub her thighs together to cause some friction, burning up from watching them. They were so fucking hot. All of the fantasies she'd had about them over the last year came racing into her mind and she gulped — loudly.

Both wizards spun their heads at the sound and smirked wickedly when they realised who had caught them.

"Well, well, well," Blaise drawled sarcastically, standing up and facing her. "What do we have here, Draco?" He turned to the blond who was grinning at him; the look in his stormy grey eyes dark, possessive, all-consuming and beyond reason. The curly-haired witch didn't know what she'd let herself in for when she'd stumbled across them both. "We've caught ourselves a peeking Gryffindor Kitten."

"Indeed," Draco agreed, turning to look back at Hermione who was frozen in place, her arms by her sides and her wand dangling loosely from the fingers of her right arm. She swallowed again, completely lost for words.

"I… er… I… should be… should be going," she stuttered, her face burning brighter than the sun in her embarrassment at having been caught spying on them both. She spun around quickly and tried to turn back the way she came.

Draco's arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. "Not so fast, _Hermione,_ " he purred as he pulled her back into his chest, his lips at her ear. Hermione shivered as his warm breath ghosted down her neck, her first name sliding smoothly out of his luscious mouth. She was so turned on, and hot, and wet — ah, who was she kidding — her pussy was soaked at this point. She wanted him to press those lips against her throat, to feel him touch her — here in the library — one of her favourite fantasies when she pictured the three of them together. Granted it was usually in the Restricted Section when she imagined this, but this would do as well. She tilted her head slightly — subconsciously, of course — and Draco groaned before his warm lips made contact with her skin.

"Wha-what are you doing, _Draco?"_ She whispered, as she felt his hands move to her hips and pull her against him even tighter. He hadn't had a chance to pull his trousers back up and Hermione could feel the hardness of his cock pressed against her arse.

"I'm giving us what we all want, Granger. Don't deny it," he whispered against the column of her throat. He spoke between pressing kisses on, and running his tongue along, her soft, pulsing skin. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me and Blaise that you haven't fantasised about this hundreds of times — having us both at your mercy, both of us fucking you, pleasuring you," he growled softly into her ear as the fingers from his left hand trailed up her thigh, under her grey school skirt and across the front of her soaked panties. "Fuck, Granger, you're so wet."

Hermione couldn't help the involuntary thrust of her hips as Draco's fingers slid up and down the front of her underwear; her cunt throbbed under his touch. Her brain short-circuited and, before she knew what she had said, it was too late. "Gods, yes, Draco. Yes. I want you and Blaise so badly. I crave you both like a drug. I want every single one of the fantasies I've had about the three of us to be acted out for real. I need to fuck you both and I want to watch you fuck each other as well. I-I—" She gulped as her brain caught up with her overzealous mouth and she clamped her lips shut.

"Oh, no, no. Don't stop there, Kitten," Blaise exclaimed in surprise at her outburst, moving forward and pressing himself close to her front.

 _Oh, fuck!_ Hermione was going to spontaneously combust from the body heat coming from both men pushed up against her. The overwhelming scent of masculine sweat and sex invaded her nostrils, making her belly flutter out of control. Draco's fingers continued rubbing against her wet, swollen pussy lips, increasing the pressure between her legs. She needed their cocks in her… and sooner rather than later.

"Oh, what the hell," she conceded. They felt too good, and why shouldn't she have one debauched night of depravity with the _enemy?_ Any witch should be so lucky to act out one — or five, _hopefully_ — fantasies. Here were the two objects of her darkest and most delicious dreams ready to do as she pleased. No fucking way was she turning this down. Ginny and Luna wouldn't believe this in a million years! Ha! She'd show them she wasn't Little Miss Frigid, the Prude of Gryffindor.

"Fuck me, Blaise," she purred, her hands sliding around the dark wizard's neck, bringing his head closer to hers before she smashed her lips against his. Blaise moaned as her tongue slid past his lips and curled around his own. He grabbed her hips and ground his steel hard length against her. Draco continued to assault her neck from behind, his hips also grinding into her.

Hermione was buzzing with the contact from them both. Draco removed his hand from the front of her underwear and undid the button at the back of her skirt, pulling the zip agonisingly slowly down her arse. The material dropped to the floor and Blaise knelt down in front of her.

His nose pushed into her warm heat and she felt him inhale before blowing his warm breath across her sodden underwear. Hermione ground her hips against his face.

"More, Blaise," she panted.

Draco reached under the waistband of her lace knickers, his fingers running up and down her wet lips, his thumb circling her hard little clit. Blaise used his teeth to lower her skimpy underwear and removed them, along with her sensible shoes and long socks. He spread her thighs and held her there as his tongue met her velvety pussy, licking a long line up her centre before plunging his tongue into her core.

"Oh, fuck!" She groaned, circling her hips against his face. "Fuck, yes, yes, yes." Blaise's tongue was thrusting in and out of her while Draco's fingers circled around and over her pulsing clit. With one hand playing her pussy like a guitar, he grabbed his cock with the other and slowly nudged the head in between her folds.

"Ready for this, Granger?" He purred into her ear.

"Oh, God! Yes, Draco. Fuck me," she all but growled.

Blaise moved his face away from her as Draco grabbed her right thigh, pulling it back over his own as he slammed into her. He stilled, letting her adjust to having him inside her while moving his other hand up to the column of her throat, holding her in place.

When she moved slightly, he pulled back out and thrust into her damp heat again. "Fuck, Granger, you feel so good. So tight and wet."

Hermione's body vibrated with need as Draco continued to fuck her from behind. Blaise stood and removed her shirt and bra, his strong hands kneading the firm globes of her breasts before he lowered his head, taking a puckered nipple between his lips and tugging gently while he pulled and twisted the other. He lavished the same attention to her other nipple before kissing down her stomach towards her cunt — full of Draco's cock. Kneeling on the floor again, he reached between her spread legs and fondled Draco's balls before using his tongue to lick Hermione's slit as Draco pumped into her.

It was too much for Hermione. Her legs like jelly, she felt Draco grab her hip tighter to stop her collapsing between them.

"Come, Hermione. Come on Blaise's face." Draco growled into her ear before sucking and nipping at her neck, marking her, leaving love bites peppered across her pale skin.

"Ung… oh… my… God…" she stuttered out through clenched teeth. Immense pressure was building in her core as Draco's cock slid in and out and Blaise's tongue circled her hard bud. "Fuck! Yes…" Her hips bucked wildly as she came, her walls squeezing Draco's cock with Blaise's tongue pressed hard against her throbbing clit.

"Merlin, Granger, _fuuuck_ ," Draco shouted out as he pushed hard into her one more time before his dick came violently into her. His body froze and he held her tightly as his orgasm ripped through him. "Fucking hell, Granger. That was fucking amazing," he breathed against her neck, his damp forehead resting against the back of her head.

Blaise stood, grabbing Hermione by her chin so she was looking up at him and thrust his tongue into her mouth. The combined taste of her pussy and Draco's come making her shiver in delight as Blaise slid his tongue against hers.

"Gods, Hermione, you taste so fucking good," Blaise moaned, wrenching his mouth away, his forehead against hers as all three got their breaths back.

Once they had calmed a bit, Draco slid out of her, his come and her juices dripping down her thighs.

"Fuck, that's hot," Blaise exclaimed, watching the creamy liquid run down her legs.

It was then Hermione noticed Blaise still had his trousers on. She dropped to her knees between them, loosening his belt and pulling his zip. She only managed to get his trousers and boxers down to his knees before she grabbed hold of his thick, dark cock in her hand and lowered her mouth to him.

Blaise groaned above her, his hands shoved into her thick curls, pulling her mouth closer. Hermione ran her tongue up and down his shaft, cupping his balls and keening slightly — the vibrations making Blaise thrust harder into her willing and pliant mouth. Feeling Draco's legs push into her back she moved her lips so only the tip of Blaise's cock was in her mouth, she looked up to see the two wizards engaging in the hottest kiss she'd ever witnessed. She could see their tongues sliding together, their lips teasing each other.

Hermione moved on her knees until she had each of their cocks in her hands. It amazed her that Draco was still semi-hard after his two orgasms — _the man's a machine_ , she thought excitedly.

Pushing both of their long, thick erections together, she ran her tongue over both of their weeping slits, opening her mouth wide enough to accommodate both of them.

"Morgana's tits, Granger. Do you have any idea how hot that looks?" Draco asked her proudly, both wizards placing their hands at the back of her head trying to shove their cocks further into her mouth.

She sucked them both for a few minutes, massaging their balls in her small hands before letting go of Draco and concentrating on Blaise. Her hands gripped his arse cheeks, pulling him closer as she swallowed his hard length.

Blaise thrust against her face as Hermione hollowed her cheeks and sucked him hard. "Oh… oh… f-f-fuck," the dark Slytherin growled above her as he shot spurts of his creamy come down her throat. Hermione released him with a pop, looking up from her submissive position on her knees and grinning at the pair while licking her lips clean.

Draco and Blaise gazed down at her, their eyes wide in wonder and amusement. Who would of thought she'd be up for all of this?

"Come here, Hermione," Draco spoke quietly, reaching a hand out for her to take. Blaise rested back against a shelf trying to get his erratic heartbeat back under control.

She stood and faced Draco. He cradled her cheeks in his palms and leaned forward to kiss her softly. Blaise came forward and wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"That may have been the hottest blowjob ever," he whispered into her ear.

"Rude," Draco stated, pulling his mouth from Hermione's. "Thought _I_ gave you the best head, Zabini."

"You did. Until Hermione wrapped her lips around my cock," he laughed at the defeated look on the blond's face.

"Still rude," Draco whined, rubbing his hands up and down Hermione's arms.

"What now?" She asked shyly, bending her head forward, her head of curls hiding her burning cheeks. Now this had happened, would they tell her to shove off?

"Well, Granger," Draco spoke, using a finger under her chin to lift her face back to his. "I think you need to tell us more about these fantasies you've been having."

She blushed further, her cheeks feeling like an inferno across her face. "Maybe I should show you both," Hermione decided there and then, grabbing their hands and leading them out from the aisle they were in. She looked around the corner quickly, making sure they were still alone before walking them both over to the Restricted Section. Both wizards removed the rest of their clothes as they walked, leaving a trail of discarded shirts, socks and ties in their wake.

Hermione couldn't believe how brazen she was being, walking about the library after curfew — very, very naked — with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini following behind her like two excitable puppies.

She lead them around to the furthest corner of the Restricted Section; there was a little disused room she had found a couple of years ago, hidden behind a freestanding shelf filled with long forgotten tomes.

"Well, what do we have here then, Granger?" Draco asked, looking around the limited space. There was a small fireplace on one wall and a desk on the other, a sofa placed between the two divided the room nicely.

Hermione let go of their hands, waving a wandless spell to light the fire and watching as the room glowed a warm orange, casting long shadows across the furniture.

"Why here, beautiful?" Blaise asked, turning her towards him. He brushed her long curls over her shoulders, his palms resting on either side of her neck as his thumbs rubbed slowly across her cheeks.

"I-I had a _very_ vivid dream of us here—"

"All of us, I hope," Draco butted in, his hidden vulnerability clear in his voice and words. He came up behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips while he kissed her shoulder.

"Yes, all of us," Hermione placated him, letting her head fall back against his hard, muscled chest.

"Do go on," the blond encouraged her, caressing her soft hips and placing gentle, warm kisses up her neck and across her exposed jaw line. Hermione turned her head until their lips met, Blaise's hands moving down to palm her breasts. Draco pulled away first. "You were saying."

"Well… erm...I...I had a dream about the three of us here — in front of this fire — and it was…" she trailed off, finding it difficult to voice her naughty thoughts.

"It was what?" Draco growled against her throat, images flashing through his mind of him and Blaise taking her right here on the floor in front of this lovely warm fire. "What were we doing?"

Both wizards were kissing and caressing her, making her skin tingle. Her heart was beating wildly as four hands and two sets of lips made her wanton with lust, her thighs still sticky from the combined juices of herself and Draco. Moving his hands lower across her stomach, Blaise's fingers slid into the trimmed curls at the junction of her thighs, rubbing his thumb across her hard little bud making her jerk against him.

She felt Draco move away from her and turned to look at him questioningly, bemoaning the loss of his hard body pressed into her but still moving against Blaise's probing fingers.

Draco sat on the sofa, his eyes locked onto hers. Movement made her look down to see him fisting his erection.

"If you're not going to tell us, we'll just have to guess," Draco smirked at her. "Blaise," he called, trying to pull his lover's attention away from fingering Hermione's pussy and feasting on her breasts like a starved man.

"Mmm," Blaise mumbled as his teeth tugged one of Hermione's nipples, making her grab him around the back of the head and hold him tighter. His fingers were thrusting in and out of her hot cunt, his thumb pressed on her pulsing little bud.

"Oh, God! Oh, Blaise, don't stop," Hermione shouted out, lifting a thigh and wrapping it around him, rubbing herself against him viciously as she felt her walls flutter around his fingers. "Ung… yea-yeah-yessss," she hissed, bucking against Blaise's hand, her body throbbing with pleasure. She collapsed against his chest and he lowered them both to the floor.

"Yes, Draco," he finally answered his boyfriend, looking over at him as he cradled a shaking Hermione in his arms.

"Fuck, Blaise. That was so hot. The way she comes like that makes me want to do depraved things to her. I want to see her come hard like that, a lot," Draco admitted.

"Bri-bring it on, Malfoy," he heard Hermione answer from under her curls. Her face was turned into Blaise's chest and she was breathing hard after he had wrenched another orgasm from her.

"Oh, baby, you really shouldn't say things like that. Now, I want you to ride Blaise. I want to sit here and watch your pretty cunt slide up and down his beautiful brown cock. I want you to fuck him, Hermione… _hard."_ Draco growled fiercely.

She didn't need telling twice; she'd had Malfoy's cock in her, now it was Blaise's turn. She moved in his arms and pushed him back slightly until he was leaning back on his elbows. Hermione straddled his hips and pushed him again until he was lying flat on his back. Bending forward, she kissed him fiercely, her tits pushed against his chest and her cleft rubbing up and down his firm length.

"Have… to… be… inside… you, Hermione," Blaise panted out between kisses.

Rising up on her knees either side of his hips, Hermione held the base of his cock and slowly sunk down on him inch by delicious inch, filling herself up with him. She heard Draco's breath hitch from the sofa next to her and, using her hands to steady herself on Blaise's chest, she turned to look at him. His eyes were wild as he stared intently at the place where their bodies were joined, his fist pumping his cock vigorously.

"Do that again," he demanded dangerously through gritted teeth.

"What? This?" Hermione teased, rising up again until just the tip of Blaise remained inside her. The dark wizard grabbed her hips and pulled her down hard on him.

"Fuck, Granger." Both wizards cried out.

Blaise pulled her down to kiss him as she ground her hips into him. His cock felt slightly longer than Draco's, hitting that nerve-shattering point deep inside. She panted into his mouth, the feeling of him sliding in and out of her was otherworldly. As he devoured her mouth, his grip tightening around her hips, she felt Draco's hands move up the back of her thighs, caressing her soft skin until he reached her arse.

Pulling her cheeks apart he ran his index finger down the seam of her bum, circling around her puckered hole.

"What about here, Granger?" He asked huskily. "Would you like my cock in here while Blaise fucks your delectable cunt?"

Hermione moved her head until it was pressed into the side of Blaise's neck, whimpering and panting at having Draco's fingers _there!_

"Oh Gods, yes," she moaned. "Fuck me, Draco, now!"

The growl that ripped out of Draco's throat was animalistic. His last thread of control snapped at her words as he bent his head to lick her opening. His finger continued to tease as he slowly inserted it into her tight channel. Working it in gently, Hermione bucked against Blaise.

"Oh, God! Oh… my… fucking… God! That feels amazing, Draco. Don't stop!"

"Don't intend too," he replied, biting one of the peachy globes of her bum as he slowly entered another finger into her.

"Merlin, Draco, do it already. I want to feel you," Blaise growled over Hermione's shoulder.

Draco cast a wandless lubrication spell and spread the moisture around her opening and up his hard length. With a hand at the back of her neck, keeping her in place against Blaise, he used his other hand to gently guide the head of his cock past her tight rosebud as Blaise held her still.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Granger. So fucking tight," Draco growled as he pushed a little deeper into her.

Hermione pushed back against him as she felt him enter her. _Too much_ , she thought violently, her whole body shaking at the feeling of both of them filling her. She felt exquisitely full and, now she'd gotten used to the sensation, she wanted them to move.

She wiggled her arse back into Draco as he pulled out and thrust back in and Blaise jerked from under her. The push and pull of them both made fire blaze over her skin and across her whole body as she got completely lost in the feeling of them both fucking her. Exquisite pressure built in her centre. It was raw and ferocious, and she couldn't get enough. Her cunt and arse throbbed wildly against them.

"Is this it, Hermione? When you fantasized about this, was this what you wanted? Both of us filling you, fucking you, claiming you?" Draco demanded through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Merlin, yes," she almost screamed. The pressure built as she felt her walls clamp down on Blaise's stiff length plunging in and out of her pussy. She came with the force of a tornado, almost unseating them both as she rubbed wildly against the wizard below her.

The two Slytherins laced their fingers together around her hips as they continued to plunder her shaking body. Draco cried out as he came violently in her arse while Blaise bit at the junction between her neck and shoulder as he flooded her womb with his creamy seed.

Draco and Hermione collapsed against Blaise, satiated and spent, all three breathing heavily.

Draco pulled himself from her and fell to the side, too tired to move much more than that. Hermione could still feel Blaise's cock pulsing inside her channel and she clamped her arms and legs around him like a limpet as he stroked her back with delicate fingers, making her shiver.

"Oh, my God," she whispered against Blaise's throat. "That was…"

"Amazing, passionate, fucking incredible…" Draco listed from beside her.

"Yes," she answered, turning her head to look at him. "Yes, it was."

Draco smiled at her, reaching forward to brush an errant curl from her sweaty forehead before placing a soft kiss on her.

"What now, love?" Blaise asked.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered worriedly. In truth, Hermione was hoping they'd take her back to their room and continue this fuck fest for the rest of the night, but she didn't want to voice it in case they didn't feel the same. She pulled herself up, feeling Blaise slip out of her sodden, abused pussy and rolled to his side, squeezing in between them both. "What would you both like to happen?"

"I want to take you back to the Slytherin dungeon and fuck you both until sunrise," Draco answered immediately.

Hermione released a breath she'd been holding. "I want that as well," she confirmed, looking toward Blaise to see if he was in agreement.

"Don't look at me like that, Hermione. There's nothing I want more right now than what Draco just said."

They were quiet for a few minutes after that, each staring up at the ceiling, contemplating everything that had happened in the last hour or so.

"Well, it's no good lying here all night. Let's go so I can get back inside you both," Draco declared, jumping up and reaching down to help Hermione up.

They sneaked back to their clothes, dressing quickly and exiting the library towards the dungeons.

~•~•~•~•~

The next morning…

Hermione woke to unbearable heat encompassing her from both sides with arms and legs wrapped around her. As she came back to full consciousness — her body protesting the slight pain in _every_ sore muscle she had — images from the previous night flooded her mind and she sighed happily. It had been the _best_ night of her young life; a lot of her fantasies had been fulfilled over the last few hours.

 _But that was it._ It was morning now and she was certain their little dalliance was over. After all, the two wizards either side of her were gay and probably not looking for a woman full time. It had been fun and a night she'd never forget but it was time to return to Gryffindor Tower and put this out of her mind, only to be thought about in the privacy of her own bed when her fingers twitched to touch herself. For the rest of her life, _very real_ fantasies would inspire hours of masturbation material.

She tried to remove Draco's arm from around her waist — and his leg which was thrown over hers — without waking him. She didn't want _the morning after_ conversation and decided to sneak out of their room — but no such luck — as Draco groaned and pulled her tight against him.

"Where are you going, Granger?" He asked sleepily.

"Home… erm… I mean… back to Gryffindor."

"Why?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"I know what this was, Draco, and I'm fine with that," she replied, turning to face him and fingering the blond hair that had fallen across his eyes.

He cracked an eye open, his sleepy grey stare boring into her. "And what was it to you, Hermione?"

"It was everything, Draco. Everything I've ever dreamed of."

"And do you think, after last night and the early hours of this morning, that me or Blaise are ever going to let you go?"

" _What?"_

"You. Are. Ours. Hermione!" He enunciated each word forcefully and possessively.

"What do you mean, I'm yours? You and Blaise are—"

"Together. That's correct and, after last night, you're part of us. We're not letting you go now we've got you."

"But-but—"

"No buts, Granger. Unless you've somewhere else to be right now, what I know is this… it's Saturday morning, which means we have forty-eight hours before classes on Monday and I plan to spend that time either inside you or Blaise." He watched her eyes widen in surprise at his words. Now he felt nervous that she wouldn't want that. "Well?" He asked, waiting for her to reply.

"There's nothing I want more," she whispered.

"Good. Now, while we wait for Blaise to wake up, why don't you tell me about some more of your fantasies?"

She giggled as one _very_ naughty image assaulted her mind, her pussy throbbing again at the thought of it.

"Well," she began as Draco moved to lie on his back. He pulled Hermione close, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder and closing his eyes as her splayed fingers traced patterns across his abdomen. "My ultimate fantasy is you both taking me on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, and—"

"Fuck, Granger," Draco growled, his arms tightening around her. "That one is hot, and very, very doable. I can't wait to see Blaise's reaction to that one when he wakes."

Hermione sighed happily against him, her body buzzing at the thought of fucking these two delicious wizards all over the Castle… all weekend... and beyond!

~•~•~•~•~


End file.
